Come Back To Me
by ame chocho Shawol
Summary: "ah Kenalkan ini Choi Siwon, dia-" "tunangan Henry" "Hiks… hiks" kenapa aku tak pernah berhenti menangis karena Zhoumi. Hentikan! Hentikan! Tolong hentikan ini! Aku menangis saat dia mulai membuka kemejaku. ZhouRy Fanfic Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, misstypo


**Come Back To Me**

**Author: ****ame chocho Shawol**

**Oneshoot (sequel ;Standing Without You)**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ZhouRy, Slight WonRy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, misstypo(s), OOC dll.**

**Cast: Henry/Henly/mochi**

**Zhoumi/Mimi**

**Kyuhyun/Kui Xian**

**Sungmin/Chengmin**

**Siwon/Shi Yuan**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview **;Standing Without You;**

**The; Aegyo Lee; CloudsomniaElf; Kaguya; el-ch4n; Oryzasativa; Akita Fisayu; Choco Vanilla; Yuki like'Cherry**

**Zhoumi POV**

Disini aku sekarang, memandangi fotomu ditempat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tempat penuh kenangan antara kita berdua. Jika aku tak sebodoh ini, mungkin sekarang kau sedang berada disebelahku. Masih merajuk akibat keterlambatanku datang menghampirimu saat makan siang. Dan aku yang merayumu dengan segala cara agar kau memaafkanku. Tidak ada rayuanku yang mempan untukmu, sampai akhirnya ku kecup pipimu. Dalam sekejap pipi gembulmu memerah, kau menunduk malu. Dan aku terkekeh pelan melihat sikap manismu.

Ku menutup mataku, meresapi memori tentang dirimu. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mataku. Aku, aku mencintaimu Henly. Jeongmal saranghaeyo….

Cinta itu seperti air….

Jika dalam kelimpahan, kau akan membuangnya

Jika dalam kekurangan, kau akan menyesal telah membuangnya

Menyiakannya…

Dan kau akan mati tanpanya…

"Mimi hyung!" teriakan Kui Xian menyadarkanku dari bayanganku tentangnya. Dengan cepat ku hapus air mataku sebelum Kui Xian melihatnya. "Ada apa Kui Xian?" tanyaku. "Ha..hah.. itu Minnie chagi-" "tarik napas dulu Kui Xian" potongku sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ah ya tadi Kui Xian bilang Minnie chagi, karena sekarang Kui Xian dan Chengmin-ge telah resmi berpacaran. Mereka harus berterima kasih padaku.

"Itu Mimi hyung, tadi Minnie chagi melihat Mochi China masuk sekolah! Dia telah kembali Hyung, Henly mu kembali!" jelas Kui Xian. Benarkah? Benarkah ini tuhan? Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kui Xian. Aku masih tidak percaya. 1 tahun tanpa kabar darinya. Setelah Henly meminta berpisah dariku, dia menghilang begitu saja. Telepon dan sms tak pernah terkirim, aku menduga dia mengganti nomornya. Aku mengunjungi apartementnya, ternyata sudah dalam keadaan kosong. Tapi sekarang Henly kembali, cintaku telah kembali. Apa ini artinya dia memaafkanku? Dia masih mencintaiku?

"Hyung? Hyung? Woy Koala jelek?" teriak Kui Xian. "Aish.. kenapa kau berteriak Kui Xian?" runtukku. "Habisnya, kau malah bengong saja! Harusnya cepat hampiri Mochi china itu dan jelaskan yang sebenarnya, aku dan Minnie chagi akan membantu" kata Kui Xian. "Ne… gomawo Kui Xian" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Gwenchana hyung, ini jugakan salahku. Lagipula aku ingin membantu hyung kesayanganku sekali-kali hehehe" jawab Kui Xian. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kui Xian, bocah yang dari dulu selalu mengikutiku. Bocah yang selalu memandangku sebagai hyung yang patut dihormati. Karena itu aku sangat menyayanginya seperti dongsaengku sendiri. "kalau begitu kajja" ajak Kui Xian. "ehm" jawabku.

Aku, Kui Xian serta Chengmin-ge berlari menuju kelas Henry, kelas 3-7. Kami semua sebenarnya satu angkatan tapi, umur Henly dan Kui Xian itu satu tahun dibawah ku dan Chengmin-ge. Henly dan Kui Xian loncat kelas karena begitu pintar. Ah lupakan masalah itu, yang penting sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Henly.

Kelas 3-7 sekarang ada di depanku. Ah aku begitu gugup bagaimana kalau… "Zhoumi? Ada apa lagi? Ayo masuk" perintah Chengmin-ge. "ah i-iya" jawabku gugup. Ayolah Zhoumi, didalam ruangan ini ada Henly. Perlahan ku buka pintu kelas ini dan melangkah masuk. Di pojok kelas, duduk termangu menatap keluar jendela. Cintaku, Henly ku disana.

**Henry POV**

"Hah…" entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas bosan. Tak kusangka aku kembali ketempat ini. Jika bukan paksaan dari umma, aku tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini lagi. Padahal di Kanada aku sudah mulai bias menutup luka dihatiku ini. Jika disini kemungkinan bertemu dengannya 100% dan dipastikan luka yang belum kering ini akan terbuka kembali. Luka akibat mencintai seseorang begitu dalam. Luka akibat mencintai seorang Zhoumi.

Entah ini perasaanku atau bukan, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang memperhatikanku. Ku tengokkan kepalaku dan apa yang ku lihat adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Di depan, dia dan kedua sahabatnya -ah mungkin yang satunya telah menjadi namjachingunya setelah aku memutuskannya- berjalan mendekat kearahku. Tunggu… kearahku?

Ah lebih baik aku segera pergi. Aku masih belum siap tuk bertemu dengannya. Dengan cepat aku keluar kelas, tapi… dia dengan cepat menarikku ke dalam pelukan. Sebuah pelukan yang ku rindukan. "Henly" ucap Zhoumi lembut. Ah dia masih memanggilku seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku semakin mengeratkan tanganku di kemejanya, aku ingin membalas pelukannya tapi "Mimi hyung?" suara itu… dengan cepat ku dorong tubuh Zhoumi, melepaskan pelukan yang hangat –ah apa yang kau pikirkan Henry-

Aku menarik napas sebentar, mencoba mengontrol perasaanku. Aku tak mau disakiti lagi olehnya. "Mau apa kalian?" tanyaku. "Hei Mochi china… kenapa kau menyapa sahabat lamamu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Lalu harus seperti apa? Menyapa kalian dengan senyum manis? He aku tak sebodoh dulu" jawabku. "Henry… kau salah sangka" kata Kyuhyun. "Maksudmu?" tanyaku. "Kyu dan Zhoumi tidak berpacaran. Zhoumi memang hanya membantu Kyu agar dekat denganku, sungguh" jelas Chengmin-ge. Aku terdiam, Chengmin-ge tak mungkin berbohong pada orang lain. "Sungguh Mochi, aku dan Minnie chagi sekarang berpacaran" tambah Kyuhyun. Aku menatap Zhoumi, seakan mengerti tatapanku. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Henly, sungguh aku hanya mencintaimu. Mungkin aku memang salah karena sering mengabaikanmu, tapi aku janji akan berubah" janji Zhoumi.

Hening, mereka menanti jawabanku. "Percuma... tak akan ada yang berubah" ucapku. "Maksud-" "Baby?" ucap seseorang di belakangku menghentikan pertanyaan Zhoumi. Aku berbalik. "Shi Yuan-ge" ucapku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelasmu Mochi baby?" Tanya Shi Yuan-ge sambil memelukku dari belakang. "A-ah itu…" aku gugup tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku melirik Zhoumi dan ku lihat matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Ba-baby?" jerit Kyuhyun dan Chengmin-ge bersamaan. Aku melepas pelukan Shi Yuan-ge. "ah Kenalkan ini Choi Siwon, dia-" "tunangan Henry" potong Shi Yuan-ge sambil mengecup pipiku.

BUAGH!

Aku tak menyangka sungguh. Zhoumi memukul Shi Yuan-ge hingga terjatuh. "Hei! Kenapa kau ini?" bentak Shi Yuan-ge.

BUAKKKH!

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Shi Yuan-ge, Zhoumi kembali memukulnya. Bahkan dua kali lebih keras, menyebabkan Shi Yuan-ge terlempar cukup jauh. Zhoumi mendekati Shi Yuan-ge dan bersiap tuk menghajarnya lagi. Sebelum pukulannya mengenai Shi Yuan-ge, aku berlari ke depan Shi Yuan-ge. Menjadi tameng untuknya. Aku menutup mataku, bersiap menerima pukulan Zhoumi.

Kenapa aku tak merasakan sakit? Bahkan sepertinya aku tak menerima pukulan itu. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. A-ah "Shi Yuan-ge!" jeritku. Kenapa? Bukannya tadi dia… kenapa dia cepat sekali? "B-baby" ucap Shi Yuan-ge sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" bentakku pada Zhoumi. Aku tak peduli banyak orang yang melihat kami. "KAU GILA! BELUM PUAS KAU MENYAKITIKU HAH? APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA?" bentakku lagi. "Henly… aku hanya tak suka dia menciummu dan memegang tubuhmu sesuka hatinya" jelas Zhoumi. "Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu? Dia tunanganku! Dia berhak melakukan itu!" jawabku. "Tapi Henly… ak-aku kan-" "kau apa? Kekasihku?" potongku. "Kau sudah lupa tuan Zhou? Kalau kita sudah berakhir" lanjutku. "Tapi itu salah paham. Aku dan Kui-" "benar, itu salah paham. Tapi, kenyataan kalau kau selama ini mengacuhkanku, mengabaikanku itu benar!" tegasku. Zhoumi terdiam, sedangkan Chengmin-ge dan Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kami lebih jauh.

"Mian Henly, jeongmal mianhae" ucap Zhoumi. "Tak perlu! Karena aku sudah menemukan penggantimu. Tak akan berpengaruh apapun ucapanmu sekarang" kataku. "Karena aku punya Shi Yuan-ge, orang yang selalu memperhatikanku dan mencintaiku tidak seperti seseorang yang selalu mengabaikanku" lanjutku dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Zhoumi diam, sepertinya dia tertohok dengan pernyataanku.

Aku beranjak menopang tubuh Shi Yuan-ge yang pingsan dengan tubuhku. Mencoba membawanya ke UKS. "A-ah Henry, biar aku bantu" ucap Chengmin-ge sambil menopang tubuh Shi Yuan-ge disisi lain. Aku tersenyum membalasnya.

**Zhoumi POV**

Aku hanya bisa memandang punggung kecilnya yang berjalan menjauh bersama Chengmin-ge. Menopang tubuh tunangannya yang tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulanku. Tunangan hah? Henly, apa kesalahanku begitu besar? Apa terlalu dalam luka yang ku torehkan padamu? Apa ini balasanmu atas apa yang ku perbuat padamu? Mata caramelmu menunjukkan kau begitu membenciku. Apa akhirnya harus seperti ini?

**Henry POV**

"Shi Yuan-ge" ucapku sambil mengusap lembut wajah Shi Yuan-ge. "Maaf, gara-gara aku kau-" ucapanku terhenti saat ku menyadari air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata caramelku. "Hiks… hiks" kenapa aku tak pernah berhenti menangis karena Zhoumi. Aku membencinya! Aku membenci Zhoumi! Nyuut! "Akh!" jeritku. Dadaku sesak… aku mencengkram kemeja bagian depanku. "Kenapa?" "Hiks.. kenapa aku begitu mencintainya?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya! Bahkan hatiku seperti di cengkram kuat saat aku bilang aku membencinya! 'Mianhae, Saranghaeyo' ucapan Zhoumi masih terngiang di kepalaku. Haruskah aku memaafkanmu? "engh Mochi baby" lenguhan Shi Yuan-ge membuatku menengokkan kepalaku kepadanya. Shi Yuan-ge, aku tak mungkin juga melupakan Shi Yuan-ge.

**Flashback On**

"Henry, kemari" panggil amma. "Apa ma?" tanyaku pada amma sambil mendekati baba dan amma. Eh siapa itu yang sedang bicara dengan baba? Aku memiringkan kepalaku, berpikir apakah aku pernah melihat orang itu. "Ah Henly, ini Choi Siwon. Dan Siwon, ini anakku Henry Lau" jelas baba. "Salam kenal Shi Yuan-ge, ah maaf memanggilmu seperti itu. Lidahku terlalu sulit untuk memanggil nama koreamu" Jelasku sambil tersenyum manis dan ku lihat Shi Yuan-ge tertegun melihatnya. "Shi Yuan-ge?" panggilku. Dia hanya diam, ku lirik orang tuaku yang tersenyum jahil. "Shi Yuan-ge" sekali lagi ku memanggilnya. "A-ah, mianhae Henry dan salam kenal juga" jawab Shi Yuan-ge sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak. "Henry, dia adalah tunanganmu" ucap baba. "Tunggu baba. Tu-tunangan?" tanyaku. "Ne Henly, dia tunanganmu" "sekarang silahkan kalian berdua mengobrol dulu, baba dan amma pergi makan malam dengan orang tua Shi Yuan" jelas amma bertubi-tubi padaku.

Kami berjalan mengelilingi taman belakang rumahku. Hening menyelimuti kami. Tak ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Henly" ucap Shi Yuan-ge yang kelihatannya jengah dengan keheningan ini. "Ehm" jawabku seadanya. "Mungkin kau tak percaya ini, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Shi Yuan-ge. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawanya kedepan dadanya. "Dengarkan Henry, aku tak mengira secepat ini aku merasakan hal ini padamu. Aku tau kau tidak- ah mungkin belum mencintaiku. Tapi cintaku ini murni untukmu. karena itu, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu, aku akan mengikutimu dan menjagamu tetap kuat" jelas Shi Yuan-ge. Setelah itu kurasakan ia menarikku dan mendekapku dengan pelukan hangat. Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku merasakan cinta sekali lagi? Biarlah waktu yang merubah hatiku. Memejamkan mata, ku balas pelukan Shi Yuan-ge.

Karena takut terluka…

Aku takut mencintai…

**Flashback Of**

"Henry?" ucap Shi Yuan-ge menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa lalu. "Shi Yuan-ge? Kau sudah merasa baikan? Apa masih terasa sakit? Apa perlu ku panggilkan lagi dokternya?" Tanyaku beruntun dengan muka panik. "Hahaha, Henry mukamu lucu sekali" ledek Shi Yuan-ge. "ISh gege! Aku menghawatirkanmu tau!" kataku sambil cemberut. "Haha iya maaf. Jangan cemberut gitu dong chagi, nanti ada yang me'makan'mu loh" ucap Shi Yuan-ge. "Aku bukan anak TK ge! Mana ada manusia yang memakan sesama manusia" jawabku masih dalam keadaan cemberut. "Baiklah akan ku buktikan!" balas Shi Yuan-ge, lalu menarikku mendekat. E-eh dia men-menciumku?

Hanya beberapa detik segera dia melepas ciumannya. Aku menelan ludah dan masih dalam keadaan mata melotot –ya walaupun tak terlihat- tak mampu mengeluarkan kata. Dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya dia berkata "coba ku tebak, itu first kiss mu kan?". Eh, aku terdiam dan semakin menundukkan kepalaku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona. "Ah lucky me!" jerit senang Shi Yuan-ge.

**Zhoumi POV**

Keputusanku tuk datang ke UKS ternyata salah. Disini aku malah melihatnya berciuman dengan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Sialan! Aku hanya dapat menggeram kesal. Aku bahkan tak pernah menciumnya sewaktu dulu henry berpacaran denganku. Dan dengan seenaknya Choi Siwon itu menciumnya. Tunggu Henry, kau tunggu pembalasanku.

**Henry POV**

Hah, akhirnya aku harus pulang sendiri. Shi Yuan-ge telah pulang sejak tadi siang. Dia diminta tolong oleh appa nya tuk mengurus berkas-berkas saham perusahaan mereka. Mudah-mudahan appa nya tak melihat memar di muka Shi Yuan-ge. Greb! Seseorang menarik tanganku dan menyeretku. Ku lihat ternyata Zhoumi yang melakukannya. Seketika aku merasakan gejolak kemarahan dalam hatiku. "Kau mau apa lagi Zhoumi?" tanyaku. "Ikuti aku!" perintahnya.

Aku terus berontak dalam cengkramannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia bukan sosok Zhoumi yang aku kenal. Aura ini seperti saat tadi dia memukuli Shi Yuan-ge. Dan ini bukan hal baik. Dia terus menyeretku ke arah tempat parkir dan memasukkanku kedalam mobilnya. Segera dia masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya. "Kau mau membawaku kemana Zhoumi?" tanyaku dengan kasar. "Diamlah Mochi! Dan panggil aku dengan Mimi-ge seperti dulu" perintah Zhoumi. "TAK MAU! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA HAH?" bentakku sambil terus berusaha membuka pintu mobil. "Jangan lakukan hal yang percuma. Nanti tenagamu habis sebelum kita bersenang-senang Henly" ucapnya di sertai seringai yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. "Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku ketakutan. "Kita lihat nanti saja Henly" jawabnya.

Sesampainya di apartementnya, Zhoumi langsung menarikku menuju kamarnya. Dia mendorongku ke tempat tidurnya. "HEI! MAU APA KAU ZHOUMI?" kataku sambil berusaha berdiri. "Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Mimi-ge!" ucapnya sambil menindihku. "Lepaskan!" pintaku dan terus berontak dalam cengkramannya. Ku lihat dia melepaskan dasi yang di pakainya dan menggunakannya tuk mengikat tanganku di atas kepalaku. "Dengan begini kau tak bisa berontak Henly" ucap Zhoumi. Setelah itu dia mencium bibirku, melumatnya dengan kasar. "Ehm, Ahm" erangku dalam lumatannya. Hentikan! Hentikan! Tolong hentikan ini! Aku menangis saat dia mulai membuka kemejaku. "Hiks.. tolong hentikan" isakku tanpa diperdulikannya.

Dan malam ini menjadi mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku.

**Zhoumi POV**

"Hiks, hiks, hiks" tangis seseorang membangunkanku dari tidurku setelah melakukan aktivitas menyenangkan dengan Mochi KU. Ya Henly KU, karena aku telah memilikinya seutuhnya. Ku buka mataku dan mencari asal suara tangisan itu. Ku lihat Henly di sebelahku terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Masih dalam keadaan naked dan hanya tertutupi selimut. Aku mencoba mendekatinya. "Jangan mendekat! Jangan menyentuhku!" bentaknya. "Kenapa Zhoumi? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Apa salahku?" tanya Henly. Aku hanya diam, mencoba mendengarkan semua kata-katanya. "Aku begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Aku sudah lelah dan mencoba melupakanmu, tapi kau datang dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku disaat ku sudah mempunyai Shi Yuan-ge hiks" dia terdiam sebentar. "Dan sekarang kau memperkosaku!" lanjutnya. "Henly" ucapku. "Apa aku salah terlalu mencintaimu sehingga kau merasa terganggu dan menjadi seperti ini? Atau aku tak pantas mencintaimu dan ini balasan untukku yang seenaknya mencintai seseorang sepertimu?" hujat Henry pada dirinya sendiri. "katakan! CEPAT KATAKAN APA SALAHKU?" jeritnya.

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangannya. Membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukanku. "Henly, kau tau aku begitu mencintaimu" ucapku lembut, bagaimanapun aku tak mau melukainya lagi. "Aku memang salah karena telah mengacuhkanmu, tapi aku menyesal. Satu tahun tanpamu membuatku benar-benar sadar, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Berulang kali aku mencoba mencintai orang lain, tapi tak pernah bisa." Jelasku padanya. "Dan kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu. Karena aku cemburu saat melihat Siwon menciummu di UKS" dan ku dapat merasakan Henly terkejut. "Kau me-melihatnya?" tanya Henly. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Henly. Pasti kau akan terus mengingkari kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau masih mencintaiku. Karena itu aku harus melakukan ini untuk menandai bahwa kau milikku seutuhnya, tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun" ucapku. Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Henry Lau, kau adalah milik Zhoumi dan Zhoumi adalah milikmu, Henry Lau" janjiku padanya. "Mimi-ge hiks benarkah kau tak akan meninggalkanku? Tak akan mengacuhkanku lagi?" tanya Henly. "Ne Henly ku yang manis. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan atau mengacuhkanmu lagi seumur hidupku" jawabku. "Tapi, Aku dan Shi Yuan-ge? Tidak bisa, Shi Yuan-ge, aku tak bisa menyakitinya" resah Henly. Aku tersenyum. "Henly, dia sungguh orang yang sangat baik. Dia melepasmu kepadaku untuk kebahagiaanmu" jelasku. "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Henry.

**Flashback On**

"Mau apa kau memanggilku Shi Yuan?" tanyaku kasar. "Jangan seperti itu Zhoumi. Aku tau kau marah karena aku mencuri first kiss Henly, tapi tak sah galak seperti itu" ucap Shi Yuan sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kau-" "Karena itu yang terakhir" ucap Shi Yuan sedih memotong ucapanku. Apa-apaan orang ini tadi dia meledekku dan sekarang dia terlihat sedih. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. "Kau tau Zhoumi, kau orang yang sangat beruntung bisa dicintai begitu tulus oleh Henry. Jujur, aku iri. Aku telah melakukan apapun agar membuat dia berpaling padaku, tapi selalu ada orang lain dimatanya. Karena itu aku ingin melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya. Apa orang itu sama mencintai Henry seperti Henry mencintainya, maka aku meminta orang tuaku dan orang tua Henry memindahkan kami kesini. Dan aku puas, dimatamu hanya ada Henry. Aku tak tau bagaimana dulu kalian berpisah, tapi cinta kalian berdua sungguh kuat. Bahkan satu tahun tak bertemu, kadar cinta kalian tak berkurang sedikitpun" jelas Shi Yuan. Aku hanya terdiam, lidahku kelu. Dia, dia tak mungkin rela melepas Henry kan? "Shi Yuan, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau juga mencintai Henry?" tanyaku menuntut penjelasan darinya. "Zhoumi, aku sungguh mencintainya. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan kalau dihatinya hanya ada kau seorang?" jawab Shi Yuan dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis. "aku relakan dia bahagia bersamamu, tapi jika sekali lagi kau membuat dia kecewa. Aku tak segan-segan membawa dia pergi darimu, camkan itu!" ucap Shi Yuan memperingatiku. "Pasti Shi Yuan. Aku tak akan membuat dia menangis lagi" janjiku. "o yah Henry itu keras kepala. Kau harus memaksanya dengan cara _this and that_" ucap Shi Yuan mengeluarkan seringainya. Aku ikut mengeluarkan seringaiku.

**Flashback Of**

"Jadi Shi Yuan-ge?" tanya Henly. "Ne Henly, dia melepasmu" ucapku lembut sambil mengusap rambut Henly. "Shi Yuan-ge, kau sungguh baik padaku, maafkan aku dan terima kasih hiks" ucap Henly. "Sudah Henly jangan menangis lagi. Nanti Shi Yuan marah padaku" ucapku menenangkan Henry. "Ne gege" jawab Henry. Aku menghapus air mata yang diwajahnya yang manis. "Henly, wo ai ni" ucapku sambil terus memandang matanya. "Wo ye ai ni ge" jawab Henry. "Xie xie Henry" Ucapku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan membiarkan jarak antara kami berdua terhapus. Ku tekan bibir lembutnya dengan bibirku. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta tanpa ada nafsu yang menyertai.

I love you… more than anyone…

I'm next to you

I'm holding your hand

I can't give you to anyone else's arms

My heart cannot let you go….

**END**

a/n: akhirnya sequel Standing Without You selesai! #lempar buket bunga

ini 11 lembar Microsoft Word loh… kebanyakan yah? Maaf klo ngebosenin trus juga

kayanya alurnya kecepetan. Sekali lagi maaf masih banyak kekurangan.

Gomawoyo buat yang review Standing Without You #peluk reader

Berkenan buat review yang ini? Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sukarela.

Review please :D


End file.
